1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image processing technology, and particularly to a computing device and a method of image matching.
2. Description of Related Art
In a structured light three-dimensional (3D) measurement system, structured light is projected on an object. An image of the object is captured by a camera. The image is encoded and matched using an image matching method. The image matching process ensures accuracy of the structured light 3D measurement system. Generally, the image matching method include a phase shifting method and a phase encoding method based on a one-dimensional sine grating, such as, a binary gray code method and a multi frequency heterodyne principle, for example. However, as a limitation of the one-dimensional sine grating, an obtained phase using the one dimensional sine grating cannot directly be used to match images.